Playline Rough Draft
by BlondeHairBrat
Summary: Okay so this is wut me and my friends were doing, it is JUST a rough draft and yes it IS long, but plz I just need 2 no if it good enough 2 make into a story. So plz i need my peep's opinions on this and i will b making this a stoy in no time.


13/09/2006 17:14:00

Something Special by TeenageRobot

When a new girl comes, every girl gets jealous. My character is Robyn. My best friends are also in the story with the nicknames. This is GIRLS ONLY! This story is too good for boy eyes. LOL! Trust me boys, you DON'T want to read it! Also for girls, if you made a character, you can tell me, and I'll put her in my next chapter. Just describe her to me please. Thanks! This story is like my school in Naruto. So, the characters are real people.

Romancenot a whole bunch./Action/Humor

As Robyn's alarm went off, she turned it off, and continued to sleep. 7 hours later the three girls awoke. Robyn looked at her clock.

"12:00 noon!" she screamed.

"We're late for class!" Sammy screamed as well. The girls rushed as the got their bands on. Robyn's bands were around her ankles, and her arms. She has four different types of ninja in her. Sound, Tactical, Sand, and a Rock ninja. She has something around her knees that prevents the two bands from getting stuck. Same for her arms. Sammy put her band on her left ankle. Shell put it on her heft ankle.

"Let's go," Robyn told the two as she grabbed her polka-dot purse with her cell phone, make-up, and her PDA in it. The ran to the doors in the back of the school.

"They're locked," Shell told the others trying to pull he doors opened.

"Girls, we're ninjas. And besides, I want to know my group! Secret Jutsu, Silent Wind Harmony!" Robyn screamed. The wind circled around them as the three were transported inside the classroom. The quickly got to their seats,last row in the back without being noticed.

"Robyn, you will perform a Jutsu no one has ever seen," Iruka smirked as he told Robyn.

"Go for it girl," Sammy told Robyn. Now, Robyn, Shell, and Sammy are the most popular girls in school. Robyn is the most beautiful ninja EVER! As Robyn walked down the stairs the boys stared. Robyn is more developed then most girls. She had a shirt that read, _I LUV a Boy in Uniform! _ She was wearing a skirt made by her Papa in the Sound Village. It was a Sound Skirt. It was very special to her. Robyn is a Goth. She's nice and considerate. She helps others, but also is VERY competitive! She is the BEST fighter at the academy. She stood in front of everyone. Her silky voice came out.

"Here I go! Secret Jutsu, Silent Wind Harmony!" Wind circled around her, and Robyn disappeared. Then… a gust hit where she sat, and Robyn was back.

"Very good Robyn, that was an interesting Jutsu. Sammy, your turn," Iruka told Sammy. As Sammy walked up to he front of the room. She stood there. Sammy is a Tactical ninja, same as Shell. Sammy was ready.

"Secret Jutsu, Fire Hurricane," Sammy yelled. She was completely covered in fire. She was spinning around in a circle. Fire shot everywhere, but turned to smoke before it hurt anyone. As Sammy finished, she ran back to her seat.  
"That was, a new Jutsu," Iruka told Sammy. Okay, Shell, your turn." As Shell nervously walked up to the front, she performed her Jutsu.

"Secret Jutsu, Ice Delta Winds!" she screamed just like Robyn and Sammy did. Wind was ferociously blowing. It soon turned into ice! It was speeding around the room. Then, it finally came back to Shell.

"Very good," Iruka told Shell. "Well, now for the new groups.

Joe, Ben, and Hank

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto

Ino, Choji, and Shikamura

Melissa, Anna, and Haley

Ryan, Dylan, and Tim

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro

Robyn, Sammy, and Shell.

That's it for all of the new ninja groups," Iruka told the class. As everyone got up team 1 spotted us leaving. Shell have long blonde hair. She has purple eyes, and lips with lip gloss on.Looks nothing like my friend Michelle Sammy had short curly brown hair. She has freckles. She has light green eyes. Robyn has long, thin red hair. Her voice is silky like angles. She has deep red eyes. When people stare into them, it's said half of their soul gets lost in Robyn's body. But, that isn't true. But if people stare in them too long, the get lost, and confused, it's one of her special techniques. Anyway, team 1 walked over to the three girls.

"Hello girls," Joe told us.

"Hello team 1," Robyn told them. Joe had immediately developed a crush on Robyn. Ben looked a Shell. He had a crush on her too.

"Nice Jutsu," Joe told Robyn.

"Thank you," Robyn answered.

"I liked your Jutsu," Ben told Shell.

"Thanks," Shell nervously exclaimed.

"Hello Sammy," Hank told Sammy.

"Hello," Sammy said confused.

"Well, we better get going," Robyn told the boys.

"Before you go," Joe started, "are you free this Tuesday?"

"Yes I am," Robyn replied.

"Would you like to go out to eat?" Joe asked.

"Okay. That sounds excellent," Robyn told Joe.

"See you tonight," Joe kissed Robyn good-bye. As the boys walked away, the girls turned to each other.

"Oh My God! I have a date!" Robyn screamed. As all the girls leaped with joy Robyn conjured a bad thought.

"Oh no," Robyn murmured.

"What is it?" Shell asked. Robyn turned to Shell with a soul of disappointment.

"I have to take my brother and his group somewhere for something important. I can't just not bring them. But I have a date with the HOTTEST boy in the whole academy," Robyn agreed and disagreed.

'Well, can't you not bring those three brats?" Sammy asked hoping for a "yes".

"I can't leave them," Robyn started. Just then, she had a glare of thought in her eyes.

"Uh oh. It's that glare again," the two girls nervously whispered.

"You two will take them!"

What? No way!"

"Please? I'll reward you?"

"With what?"

"I don't know. We're the highest rank a ninja can hope for, we have a commitment."

"Fine. Then you return the favor."

"Promise." The girls finished their argument in time for the teams to descend to their dorms. As the three girls walked, Robyn had a feeling that she was doing something wrong. She has the spirit of the Avatar Peace. This makes her emotions VERY powerful.

Tuesday Night:

"Oh My GOD, I'm going to be late!" Robyn screamed.

"Calm down. Take your time," Sammy told her friend calmly.

"I've got to go!" Robyn screamed as she jumped over the couch and ran out the door.

"She's… out of here."


End file.
